The parking of vehicles can for different reasons cause damage to already parked vehicles, which is associated with stress burdens and additional costs for vehicle occupants and insurance.
A method and a device for operating a motor vehicle and a system for arranging standing positions of at least two motor vehicles are known from DE 10 2009 057647 A1. Here one of the motor vehicles comprises an interface that is designed for communications with another motor vehicle having a corresponding further interface. In addition, a unit for autonomous maneuvering of the motor vehicle is provided in the respective motor vehicle. Here a response to a vehicle to be parked may take place, especially by means of communications between the vehicle to be parked and a parked vehicle, that the space available for parking is not adequate for the parking operation. Furthermore, in the event of there being adequate space for the parking operation, sequential maneuvering of the parked vehicle takes place.
Furthermore, parking assistance systems are known, e.g. from DE 10 2009 008 113 A1, DE 10 2010 037 295 A1 and DE 10 2011 011 144 A1.